Wayfarer's Home
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Travelling from place to place, not having a location they could settle in. But in fact, there was a place he could call home. ― asato/konoe, sets after alternative end


**.**

 _ **warning(s)**_ _:_ _ **spoilers**_ _for asato's route and asato's good end (even the author notes below this has spoilers),_ _ **don't**_ _read if you don't want to be spoiled._

 _a/n1: this is an asato's alternative-end fanfiction. everything goes just as how the good end is, except, asato didn't change back to the form of a cat._

 _a/n2: enjoy reading!_

 **.**

* * *

"Stop it, Asato!" Konoe pulled Asato back with all his might, feeling the warm flames in his stomach slowly receded. He grabbed Asato's big arm and pulled on his black fur. Having only one working arm to work with made it harder for him to get a firm grip on Asato.

Asato's low growl settled down and he stopped attacking.

"Ugh..."

Konoe pulled away and turned to the source of the voice. It was the Touga-Sanga pair that had suddenly attacked them before. They probably had thought of hunting Asato and selling him for money. They were panting heavily and looking at them with terrified eyes. Both of them ran away when they noticed Asato calmed down.

Sometimes they would be attacked like this, Konoe would always try to convince them that they didn't want to fight, but most of them wouldn't listen.

Konoe raised his ears when he heard a sudden purr from Asato. He turned his attention back to the beast and smiled. He swayed his tail left and right and led Asato's arm with his left hand.

"Let's go, Asato."

* * *

 _ **Wayfarer's Home**_

 _ **Lamento –BEYOND THE VOID**_ _ **–**_ _ **© Nitro+Chiral**_

 _This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

* * *

It was only the first spring since everything on Sisa's turning back to normal―since Konoe and Asato started living in the woods away from the other ribika. Konoe had never gone back to Ransen ever since, they only traversed near the town to check on the condition. But then, Konoe decided that was all he needed to know, so they immediately turned their back on the town.

Living in the forest was not an impossible option now―the Void had disappeared. They were living just like the cats before the Void spread over Sisa, the fruits were safe and they could also hunt for meat.

Konoe and Asato had been living by moving from places to places, travelling around the parts of the forest which were unreachable before. For Konoe who had been living in a secluded town like Karou, this is a new experience he never thought he'd had. Strange fruits, flowers and leaves he'd never seen before. All those were definitely new for him.

He was glad he was experiencing all these new places with Asato by his side. He had said it before; he wanted Asato to widen his view on the world. It was still the same even now. Asato had also been living his life in Kira, an even more secluded village without any connection to the outside. But the Asato now had seen more on the world.

Asato licked Konoe's right arm. It surprised Konoe who was deep in thought.

"What is it, Asato?"

Asato purred and continued licking on the distorted surface. Every time they finally settled to rest when the Moon of light had set, Asato would lie beside him and lick at the limb, as if wanting to ease the pain. It didn't hurt anymore, but Asato wouldn't listen. Konoe had explained it wasn't his fault―it was the proof that Konoe had lived, that Asato was here and well beside him―but Asato still couldn't accept that easily.

When Asato was bending down and licking his right arm, he noticed a cut on the back of Asato's neck. He immediately brushed off Asato's long black hair and ran his finger around the open wound.

Blood.

He probably got the wound when they were fighting before.

"Asato, your wound―" Konoe looked at Asato and quickly grabbed his bag and dug on it to find some herbs.

Asato purred and his ears flattened.

"Of course it's not okay. Even if it's just a small cut we couldn't just leave it be. Ah―this is bad, we don't have any more herbs." Konoe turned to Asato's wound again. It was definitely not a big cut, but the blood was still flowing out a bit when he pressed around it before.

Konoe stood up, "I remember seeing those herbs on our way here, I'll go pick some of them. I'll be back soon."

Asato's low growl stopped Konoe from moving his feet, and in just a moment, Asato was already blocking Konoe's way.

"But, Asato―"

Another growl. It wasn't like Asato was angry at Konoe by growling at him. It was just that without speech and with Asato's appearance, people would think Asato was threatening or wanting to attack Konoe. But he knew that wasn't the case, Konoe could understand Asato. He could even hear Asato's voice saying, ' _don't, Konoe!_ ' in his concerned tone.

He was just worried.

The Void was gone; it shouldn't be that dangerous anymore. But there could be any other danger other than that especially at night.

Konoe sighed in defeat. "I get it. But I'll be picking the herbs right after the Moon of Light rises, okay, Asato?"

Asato nodded and moved his head forward―it was a signal. Whenever Asato wanted to nuzzle on Konoe, he would move his head closer to him and Konoe would be the one who sink in his head on Asato's shoulder. Asato wouldn't want to hurt Konoe by accidentally clawing at him with his fangs.

Konoe nestled his forehead on Asato's shoulder and they both purred. Konoe wrapped his tail around Asato's arm, slowly stroking it in a loving way. After that, Asato went back and sat near the Guiding Leaf, grooming himself. Konoe inched closer to him and pulled him in, licking at the wound behind his neck.

Asato's ears perked up and jolted away from Konoe, looking at him with surprised eyes.

Konoe frowned, "I―I just thought I would lick it first before gathering the herbs tomorrow." The wound at least needed to be cleaned. Licking his own wound was what he usually did when there were no herbs around, but Asato surely wouldn't be able to reach his nape by himself, so Konoe thought of helping him. Asato did lick Konoe's wound before after all, so he thought Asato probably wouldn't mind getting done by Konoe.

While Konoe was lost in thought, he heard the scraping sound; he quickly looked at Asato again, only to find him sharpening his nails at the tree.

"Hey, Asato!" Asato stopped his action with Konoe's voice. With Asato's big claws, the pile of the scraped off wood collected fast. He's still on with his habits, whenever he felt awkward, he would do this kind of silly things.

There was a moment of silent before Asato crawled back to Konoe. Konoe smiled at this and continued licking Asato's wound. Konoe also helped with grooming Asato while he's at it.

* * *

When the Moon of Light rose, Konoe slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He quickly sat up and looked around him, he found Asato's still asleep. A soft purr came out from him. After a quick morning groom, he headed out to the trail they went past yesterday and started collecting the herbs needed for provisions as well as some berries while he's at it.

But when he's only halfway with it, he heard a growl and sound of swords slashing from where they camped out last night.

 _Did that Touga-Sanga pair from yesterday came to attack Asato again?_

Konoe kicked off the ground and ran towards the sound with full speed, ignoring the stuff he'd collected fall to the ground. He brushed off the foliage and branches which were blocking his way, until he reached a clearing.

What he saw there made his ears perked up and tail stood up.

He saw figure of a black beast which were evading the attacks by a lone cat. It was not the cats he met yesterday, it was a familiar cat, this cat had agile movement. He used his sword on his right hand and a short one on his other hand, the cat with flowing silver fur glowing under the light of the moon.

"Rai!"

Hearing someone suddenly called his name, he turned his head and lashed his bushy tail, "... stupid cat―?"

"Stop it, don't attack Asato!" Konoe ran straight towards Asato and stretched out his right arm, shielding Asato. His breaths were heavy and he put his left arm on his knees.

"Rai narrowed his eyes, he lowered his weapon but didn't seem to let his guard completely down. He eyed at the beast growling behind Konoe and seemed more confused than ever. "... that black cat? What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself!"

"This is Asato, it's a long story, but please put your weapons away first." Konoe looked over his shouder, and found Asato still glaring sharply at Rai, fangs bared with claws ready to attack. "You too, Asato."

Konoe knew these two cats' relationship was never a neither warm nor close one. They were almost always bickering every time they're together. But he figured he should calm both of them down for now and explain the situation.

When Asato finally calmed down and retracted his claws, Konoe turned to Rai and saw him hesitated for a moment, but then he put away his weapons away, too.

"Now, explain." Rai demanded.

Then, Konoe told Rai about everything that happened about the End of Times and what happened following after that. Rai creased his eyebrows a few times listening about what Leaks really were planning, or about what caused Asato's appearance now, and even at the state of his right arm now. But Rai listened calmly to the very end.

"No one knows what happened to both of you after that. Why didn't you return to Ransen to at least let them know?" Rai asked him a question after Konoe finished his story.

Konoe lashed his tail, "... it's not like Ransen is my home, so it just felt weird for you to say return there." Ransen wasn't his home, it was not a place he'd return to. If there was one place he'd call home, that would probably be Karou, but that place didn't exist anymore.

Rai clicked his tongue. "Your friend...keeps bothering me if I'd seen you whenever we crossed paths."

 _Friend?_

 _Oh, he meant Tokino._

Rai was also there when they visit Tokino in Ransen before, so they knew each other.

Tokino...huh? Konoe had considered visiting Tokino several times before, but he couldn't bring Asato, too, he supposed. Leaving Asato alone to wait in the forest was an option Konoe still couldn't take. The reason was because he's still worried about Asato. If Asato lost control of himself like before, he needed to be there to calm him down.

But, a season had past and Asato didn't show any sign of losing control at all. Maybe, those were just Konoe's unnecessary worries.

Konoe turned to look at Asato, when he noticed being watched by Konoe, he tilted his head and growled in question. Those clear blue eyes stared straight at Konoe. Konoe smiled and wrapped his tail around Asato's waist. Asato returned the sweet gesture by brushing the back of his finger to Konoe's hair.

Yeah, that's right, he should put more trust on Asato. There's nothing to worry about, everything was okay now. Asato would stay Asato, and no matter what happened, Konoe would be there for him.

Konoe nodded, "I'll go to Ransen."

He had made up his mind. He missed Tokino so much and had made him worried. He should go and tell him he's okay. And he also wanted to drop by the inn and see how Bardo's doing. Bardo had more or less involved in all those past events. He deserved to know about everything that happened.

He smiled, thinking about how he missed them.

* * *

The atmosphere in Ransen hadn't changed much since the last time he was here. It's still bustling and crowded. Being away from towns for such a long time made the busy crowd a bit unbearable for him.

He dropped by the inn and chatted with Bardo. He was surprised when he saw Konoe walked in the door. Konoe told him about everything, and at the end of his story, Bardo replied, "well, at least all's okay now," with an pleased look. He also offered a room for Konoe, which he declined politely, saying he'd promised to return before the Moon of Shadow rose high in the sky.

"Tell Asato I said hi, and make sure to come again, Konoe."

Konoe nodded with certainty and swayed his tail gently, closing the door behind him. Konoe took off from Bardo's place.

And now, he's on his way to Tokino's house. If he remembered correctly, it was around here somewhere. But, this place seemed different...?

"Konoe!?"

That voice―

"Tokino!" Konoe exclaimed.

Finally meeting Tokino, Konoe was thrilled, and so did Tokino. They both nuzzled and purred softly. Tokino was around here shopping and found Konoe standing silently. He couldn't believe it was him at first, but he wouldn't mistake his best friend.

Then, Konoe told him about Asato and also about his right arm. He was quite shocked but Konoe assured him there's nothing to worry about, all of those didn't bother Konoe.

Tokino thought Konoe was really strong―experiencing all those things about curses before, and now he even lost his right arm―but Konoe stayed positive and only looked at it on the bright side. It was amazing and Tokino was glad sincerely that Konoe was happy now.

Since Tokino had never seen Asato before, Tokino said he would like to meet him. Konoe suggested they would travel with Tokino the next time he had to bring his goods to another town. It was a marvellous idea, so Tokino agreed instantly.

"Here, Konoe. Two kuims for you, and two for Asato," said Tokino as he held them out for Konoe.

"Eh? No, we don't need them, Tokino. We can get plenty of them in the forest."

Tokino smiled, "just take it. Since you said Asato is someone precious to you, I want to treasure someone close to Konoe, too."

Red flushed down Konoe's face, it was kind of embarassing when someone put it that way. He wouldn't deny it, though.

He understood how Tokino felt. If Tokino were to find himself someone precious too, Konoe would surely cheer them on and do the same. Meeting Tokino really made his day brighter, he's the only one whom he could call best friend.

"Thank you, Tokino."

* * *

The Moon of Shadow shone brightly lighting the dark forest trail. Konoe had lost track of time while he's chattering with Tokino. Konoe walked down the forest, passing the familiar road he'd been over several times before. When he's getting closer to his destination, he could see lights flickering behind the foliage. He brushed off the branches and reached a clearing.

A flower field.

The flowers reflected light of the moon and illuminate the darkness of the night. A sudden gush of warm wind made the flowers rustled, seeming like flickering lights.

A shadow stood still in the centre of the field, Konoe's tail swayed gently as he approached that shadow, taking quiet steps. He wrapped his arms around that wide back, which sent the black figure to shake in reflex. But with a sentence form Konoe, that stiffened back calmed down.

"I'm home, Asato."

They stayed that way for a while, simply enjoying each other's touch and warmth. Konoe's tail slowly stroking Asato's side. He buried himself between Asato's fur and purred softly. Since he had helped take care of his fur, it had gotten softer now. And Konoe could actually smell his own scent on Asato since grooming him had become one of his new hobbies.

There were slight movements from Asato, but Konoe hadn't bothered to look at what he's up to. When Asato voiced a low growl; indicating him calling Konoe. Konoe opened his eyes―which he didn't realise was closed―and moved to sit beside Asato. Asato held out his hand, a bouquet of flower was there, held clumsily with that big hand.

It was the same flower as the one Asato first gave him, the flower from this sacred field of the Meigi clan.

Konoe took the flower from Asato's hand and held it close to him. The dried flower he kept before vanished all of a sudden when Asato was about to attack him before. So, there was a page missing from his collection.

He held the bouquet between his right arm and body, and he pulled out a book from his sling back. When he opened it, there were dried flowers kept between each pages. They were the flowers which Asato had given him, he kept one piece of them each time Asato gave him a bouquet. He had collected quite some of them by now since Asato would give them every time they found places where flowers bloomed.

He pulled one flower from the bouquet and placed it between the new pages. Then, he flipped the book to the first page, the place where that first piece of flower was supposed to be kept was left empty. That was so Konoe would always remember that time when the flower suddenly glowing. He believed it was one the reasons Asato started coming back to his senses back then. He recalled seeing Asato's eyes changed back right after the flower vanished.

He closed the book and put them back in his bag.

Konoe leant on Asato and wrapped his limb―which was gone from elbow down―with Asato's left arm.

Pulling the bouquet on his left arm closer to his nose, he smelled the flowers. He smiled, _it's the same as Asato's scent_ , he thought to himself _._ Closing his eyes, he softly hummed an old tune from Asato's childhood he heard him sing before, with the sound of leaves rustling in harmony.

When he visited Ransen, it was fun. Despite the town being so crowded, talking to Tokino was a lot of fun. And Bardo was as friendly as ever.

But still, Ransen was _not_ a place he'd return to; it was not his home.

Asato grazed his fingers to the end of Konoe's arm, at the spot where the wound closed off. Konoe cut it off that time, and he never even one second, regretted his decision. If he could be with Asato in the end, it was not a problem.

To stay by Asato's side, was his only desire. Asato was the place he would return to.

Asato was his _**home**_.

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **.**

 _a/n3: sERIOUSLY THO I WAS STILL SO UPSET THIS ENDING DOESN'T EXIST IN CANON._

 _a/n4: this is my (hopefully not fail) attempt at writing fanfiction again after quite some time. I want some beast!asato/konoe being in love and just being happy but I can never get enough so here I wrote one._

 _a/n5: asakono is so adorable and precious. I want their whole story printed on my body._

 **.**


End file.
